


Hot For Professor

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, I'll add more tags as i go, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, probably eventual feelings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are both attracted to their English professor. Eren decides to take initiative to make things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended originally to be a smutty self indulgent one-shot, but it's probably going to be a self indulgent multichapter fic instead.

“You stare at him a lot, you know?”

Eren’s words brought Mikasa out of a daze. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been letting her mind wander or how long she’d been looking in the direction of their hot professor from their English class at one of the lunch tables across the room. He wasn’t wrong, but the words threw her off. She at least would have expected Eren to sound a little jealous. They were dating, after all.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” she trailed off, unable to finish as Eren moved in to give her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

“Don’t apologize,” he said reassuringly. “Honestly, I don’t blame you.”

“You… have the hots for him too?” Mikasa said with a light chuckle. “Wasn’t sure he was your type.”

Eren tucked his long hair behind his ear and met Mikasa’s eyes with a smile, “He reminds me a bit of you, actually. Dark hair, always such a serious look on your faces, intense eyes.”

“Well now you just made it weird,” she chuckled, fidgeting with the fork in her hand before stabbing her food. “It’s already weird enough we share a surname.” She took a small bite of her food and blushed.

“It’s a common name,” Eren pointed out.

“Does Eren want to be in an Ackerman sandwich?” Mikasa teased after swallowing her food. “You’re so naughty.”

“Actually, I was thinking of you being in the middle,” Eren said. Although this time he sounded less like he was joking and Mikasa checked his expression to make sure that he was. He _was_ joking… right?

He definitely wasn’t.

“You’ve actually put thought into this?” She asked, trying to keep the mood light with a smile. “I can’t believe you!”

“I’ve seen the kind of porn you watch,” Eren teased.

“That’s just porn.” Mikasa said, blushing as she tried to keep her voice down. “Doesn’t mean I actually want to do that.”

Okay, now she was seriously getting embarrassed. He wasn’t wrong, her flavor of porn usually called for the 3-or-more variety but of course she’d never actually considered it.

Well… Maybe she’d considered it a little.

Maybe now she was considering it a lot.

She felt her cheeks flush and her appetite plummet. “Anyway, it’s not like it’s something that could actually happen.”

Why was this idea giving her butterflies? Did she really want to do this?

“Who says so?” Eren asked, moving his hand on top of Mikasa’s thigh and giving it a gentle rub. “Of course, I avoid his gaze when he looks in my direction and I don’t even know if he’s into dudes, but I can tell he has a thing for you.”

His hand caressing the sweet spot on her thigh was certainly not helping matters. She felt a faint heat building up within her, and whether her professor was a part of it or not, she was certainly ready to get Eren’s clothes off and get him inside of her at the next opportunity.

Perhaps the thought of adding in a third person to the mix was a little exciting after all.

Mikasa couldn’t believe her mind was even going there.

“Anyway this conversation is totally inappropriate and it’s about time for my next class to start,” Mikasa said, gently sliding Eren’s hand off of her thigh so she could stand up. “I better get going.”

Eren huffed, smirking as he followed suit and stood up as well. Mikasa threw her bookbag over her shoulder and went to dump her excess food in the trash. Eren followed her out into the hallway where they would part ways. He grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her close, his long hair cascading over the both of them. She felt his lips graze the edge of her ear, breath hot against her skin.

“The next time I fuck you, I want him there doing it with me.”

Mikasa let out a heavy breath as Eren nibbled lightly on her ear for just a second before pulling away. He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled at her, eyes dark and full of lust. “Catch you after class, okay?”

He had this way of being able to go from being extremely sexy to acting totally normal like nothing happened and Mikasa absolutely hated it. As in, she thought it was super clever and it actually got her more hot and bothered.

Understandably, she had a very hard time concentrating on her studies for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

A week passed and Mikasa was growing all the more frustrated. Eren wouldn’t give her what she wanted at all because he was so hung up on this fantasy of fucking their professor. She honestly didn’t think it was realistic and she didn’t understand why Eren didn’t understand that. He constantly insisted that he was working on it, but what did that even mean? She just wanted him right now, no one else, no matter how hot the fantasy was.

Although it really was a hot fantasy. Because while Eren was denying her what she wanted, she took it in her own hands to take care of her needs, and she did it thinking of the both of them.

God… how old even was this guy? He had to be at least in his 30’s.

_Ugh, who cares?_

She grabbed at her short hair, lolling her head back as she pressed her magic bullet against her clit harder. She needed that release more than anything right now and her mind wandered to exactly the place Eren wanted it. She pictured herself riding Mr. Ackerman’s cock as she sucked on Eren’s dick, looking up at him. Her professor grabbing on her tits, telling her what a slut she was, Eren tugging back on her hair…

Her mind even wandered to the idea of watching Eren get fucked by their professor too.

Dating a bisexual boy definitely had its perks.

Her legs and belly started to tense up as she let out loud breathy moans. She was close, _so close_ , and the thought of Eren and her professor fucking her senseless was all it took to push her over the edge.

She quickly removed the bullet, turning it off as she laid there and caught her breath.

Maybe Eren was onto something. Maybe this was something they really needed to get out of their system after all.

* * *

 

The next day Mikasa could hardly sit in her English class without thinking about where her mind wandered the night before. She couldn’t even look up at her professor, let alone pay attention to anything he was saying. Her mind was stuck in that dirty place and it wasn’t leaving any time soon. She glanced over at Eren who looked back to her with a wicked grin on his face.

What was he up to?

“Miss Ackerman, come see me after class is finished.”

Mikasa’s attention snapped immediately toward her professor and she blushed, embarrassed for being called out in the middle of class. Especially when her thoughts were so perverse at the moment.

Of course, she listened to her professor’s request when everyone else left the room. She walked up to the front desk, still trying to avoid eye contact as she asked, “Y-you wanted to see me?”

“I did,” he replied. “Do you have time to drop by my office real quick?”

“Uh, sure,” Mikasa replied, a little reluctant. What was going on?

She followed him down a few hallways until they approached his office. They both went inside, Mr. Ackerman closing the door behind her.

“This is uh…” he started as he rubbed a hand behind his neck. “A little awkward.”

_Shit._

“Sir, if it’s about Eren or something, just… don’t mind it. Drop it,” she insisted, ready to back out of the room.

“No,” Mr. Ackerman said. “I mean, yes, Eren did speak with me.”

Was he nervous or something? Mikasa had never seen this man speak like this. He always had his cool together.

“Wow,” Mikasa said, embarrassed to the high heavens. Her cheeks were probably red as a cherry right now, she figured. “Did he…?”

“Ask me to have sex with you guys? Yes,” Mr. Ackerman replied.

Mikasa had known Eren for a long time and although he was always willing to speak his mind, she admitted she never knew him to be quite _that_ bold. It was sexy in its own way that he’s grown this confident in his sexuality, but it concerned her at times. This was totally humiliating, and she was sure that her professor brought her in here to reject the proposal and tell her to put a leash on her boyfriend or something. How utterly humiliating. Now he’s forever going to know that the both of them have it bad for him. Will they even be able to stay in his class?

_Good going, Eren._

“You look embarrassed,” Mr. Ackerman pointed out. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Eren’s just a little…” She didn’t even know what word to look for here. Brash? Dense? Totally inconsiderate?

“I’m not… against the proposal.”

Mikasa’s thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as she looked her professor straight in the eyes.

“What?”

“I’m not blind. I can see the way you look at me during class and when you’re on your lunch break. Not just you, but Eren too,” Mr. Ackerman said.

“You don’t… need to feel obligated to feed into that,” Mikasa replied, voice shaking a little. “Mr. Ackerman—”

“Please, just call me Levi right now,” her professor interrupted.

“Okay, Levi… This is probably not very appropriate, if I’m being honest.”

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, then I won’t pursue it.”

“I mean,” Mikasa said just a little louder. “I’m not, like, against it or anything, but, um, well…”

“It’s weird to bone your professor, right?” Levi asked as he leaned his body against his desk. “It’s completely inappropriate and we shouldn’t even be entertaining the idea, right?”

“Right,” Mikasa said firmly. “I’ll talk with Eren and make sure he gets the idea out of his head. I’m sorry.”

She stood there, totally stiff. She knew this was the time for her to leave, but part of her really didn’t want to. She wanted Levi to tell her to stay, that he really wanted to do this. But honestly, she didn’t even really know what he was thinking. Just that he wasn’t against the idea. Although if he’s entertaining the idea too, then maybe… he legitimately wants it too?

This was totally not okay.

“Are you just offering because you’re okay with indulging us, or…?” The words flew out of her mouth before she had a chance to think.

“Does it matter?” Levi asked, quirking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. “Just give me a yes or no.”

Her mind instantly flew back to her fantasies, the idea of it making her feel excited.

“Okay,” Mikasa replied earnestly. Either this would be an amazing experience or she would find herself regretting it, but another opportunity like this would probably never fall on her feet again. At least, not with Levi.

“Alright,” Levi replied, stoic as he always was. Did Mikasa catch a small glint in his eye? “Eren said he’d give me all the details but I just wanted to clear things up with your first before just showing up on your doorstep.”

“How considerate,” Mikasa said deadpan. “Would have been nice of him to run this across me first.”

“Suddenly you don’t sound so excited,” Levi said.

“Oh, no, I’m excited!” Mikasa exclaimed. Wait… no, that came out too earnestly. “I mean… I’m… looking forward to it.”

Levi gave her a smirk and gestured her to leave the room. She did so without anything more to say. As she closed the door behind her, she found herself smiling as she looked down to the floor. Eren was a little shit, but for him to string together her current wild fantasy… well, she loved him.

“You said yes?” She jumped as she heard his voice next to her.

“Goddammit, Eren!” She yelled. “You scared the crap out of me.” She lightly punched him on the arm. “And yes… I did… say yes…” She said with a faint smile on her face.

Eren pushed her gently against the wall, pressing his weight against her as he kissed her deeply. “Good,” he said in a low, breathy tone as he pulled away. “You’re so sexy… I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Eren was a little shit and waited until the weekend to plan this whole setup. He made her wait, like, another three days for this. Mikasa was absolutely desperate by the time she heard her professor knocking on her door.

Adjusting to him being in the room with them was a little awkward at first. It was mainly just because they weren’t particularly close to him, so interaction was a little shaky. But things started to get more comfortable as they started to get heavier.

Mikasa was initially a little shy about the whole thing – she was always like this when she had a first time with another person – so Eren took it upon himself to speak up on some of her preferences. She was glad for it, because when Levi started dipping his tongue into her mouth as he squeezed her ass, she went wild. She could feel his length rutting against her, and wow, he actually seemed bigger than she expected. Maybe not in length, but definitely in girth, and she knew that’s what really mattered.

She could feel Eren press up against her back. He nibbled on her ear as she continued to make out with Levi. Admittedly, she was loving this attention.

She heard Eren whisper in her ear, “I want you to suck on his cock, Mikasa.”

How could she resist the demands of that low, sultry voice?

She pulled away from Levi, looking at him with lustful eyes before slowly kneeling down to her knees. Their professor looked at her in anticipation as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers until his cock sprang free. With her finger and thumb wrapped around the base, her palm pressed up against his groin, she licked the underside of his shaft until she reached the head, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking the length into her mouth. She bobbed her head, moaning around his cock as she looked up at him.

Eren came up behind Levi and helped him remove his shirt. Wrapping his arms around the man, he inched his hands down and started pressing his palms firmly against Levi’s hips.

“She’s fucking gorgeous like that, isn’t she?”

Mikasa could feel her cheeks flush at the sexy compliment and she started working at Levi’s dick with more fervor. She looked back up to find that Eren had started kissing and sucking at Levi’s neck, moving up to kiss him deeply as he pressed his hands harder against the man’s hips. She could feel Levi rutting gently against her mouth and she could tell he would be on the brink of orgasm soon.

She pulled away, eliciting a desperate moan from the older man.

“Fuck…” Levi sighed.

Mikasa kissed Eren briefly before moving back over to Levi’s mouth, wanting him to taste himself on hers.

One of Eren’s hands wandered to Levi’s cock, stroking it gently as he watched the two of them continue to make out. Mikasa wrapped a hand around Eren’s, helping him to work at Levi’s length. Levi bit and tugged at her lip, eyes closed as he was taking in the pleasure with soft moans escaping his lips.

Mikasa had to admit, it was sexy to see him look vulnerable like this.

“Levi,” Eren said as he pulled their hands away. “Mikasa has been waiting so patiently… I want you to eat her out.”

Mikasa didn’t recall anyone agreeing on Eren giving orders for the night but it seemed to be working for the both of them (it always worked on her) because Levi was more than eager to place Mikasa down on the bed and start undoing her pants. Although to Levi’s credit, it could have just been because he wanted to do it, not because Eren told him to.

Still, she figured that Eren was a big influence nonetheless. The guy was sexy as fuck.

When Levi pulled her pants off she could feel the wetness dripping from her. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this aroused. And _oh god_ was the feeling of Levi’s tongue lapping up at her wetness the most relieving, amazing thing she’d felt in a while. She couldn’t help but let out a pathetic whimper.

Eren had removed his clothes sometime after Levi went down on Mikasa and straddled her chest, cock hard and ready for attention. “Suck it,” he demanded.

He guided his cock into her mouth, careful not to press in too deep, and she took in as much of him as she could. He gently rocked back and forth, fucking her mouth as she moaned around his dick. Her jaw hurt just a little, but it was easy enough to ignore with Levi’s mouth and tongue working at her so hard.

Eventually, it became more than she could take. She turned her head to the side, freeing her mouth. “I need you guys to fuck me,” she said, an almost frustrated tone in her voice.

Eren seemed a little shocked at her sudden straightforwardness. He probably didn’t expect her to speak dirty so openly with a new person in the room. It had taken her a long time before she even did it with him. But this felt natural enough that she was able to let go of some of her inhibitions. Perhaps just because Eren was there, or perhaps even because she already felt comfortable with Levi.

Levi pulled back from his administrations. “I want a little more time with Eren first,” he said bluntly.

Mikasa smiled, a little disappointed she’d have to wait longer to be fucked senseless by these guys, but she couldn’t deny she was also curious.

 “Sure,” Mikasa finally said. “Suck on his cock while I sit on his face?”

“I don’t recall saying either of you could take the reins,” Eren said with a teasing tone in his voice. Of course, he was already complying as he moved to lay down on his back. They seemed to have come to a silent understanding that they’re all a little demanding and they all wanted some semblance of control over the situation.

“I don’t think anyone recalls agreeing to let you be in charge of everything either,” Levi replied, a small smirk on his face as he positioned himself between Eren’s legs. “Now shut up and let me suck you off.”

Mikasa watched for a moment while her professor took Eren into his mouth. As much as she was itching for relief, she wanted to take this in while she had a chance. She had never imagined she’d see Eren like this, with another man’s mouth around his cock. By all logic, she should have been feeling jealous right about now, but the insecurity never surfaced.

She positioned herself over Eren’s face, choosing to face Levi’s direction so she could keep watching the show. She felt Eren start to lick and suck at her clit, driving her wild as she watched Levi make her look like a blowjob amateur. She arched her back and grabbed the headboard behind her in order to keep her balance, taking in the sensations of Eren’s mouth while continuing to watch.

They stayed like for only a short time longer before Levi pulled away. Eren kept with his administrations while Levi got back up onto his knees. He straddled Eren and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking gently as he gestured to Mikasa to move in closer. She did, and the two of them began to kiss deeply once more, moans from all three of them filling the room.

Eren was much better at cunnilingus than Levi, Mikasa thought to herself. Perhaps just because he knew her body, or perhaps Levi just didn’t have as much experience doing it. Whatever the case, these thoughts were only coming to her right now because she was nearing her edge.

“Eren,” she whimpered as she pressed her forehead against Levi’s. “I’m gonna cum… please…”

She felt Eren stop immediately, likely not wanting to ruin the fun of her reaching orgasm with the two of them inside of her. Levi followed suit and released their dicks from his hand. Mikasa watched as he rolled onto his back, opening his arms up as if to invite her.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” he said.

“Us too…” Mikasa sighed, moving to position herself over Levi’s cock.

“Mikasa,” Eren said, interrupting her for a moment. He grabbed the base of the shirt that she still had on and started to pull it up. Generally, she had a habit of keeping her shirt on during sex. A lot of it was because she had some insecurities about her body, but she was able to let go of that when Eren insisted on seeing her. He moved behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing both garments aside as soon as they were removed. “Much better.”

Levi ran his hands over her torso. She had defined abs that she worried made her look too manly and b-cup boobs she always felt were too small. But Levi didn’t seem to mind, if his wandering eyes were any indication. She felt Eren kissing down her back, biting down gently when he saw fit to. She rutted against Levi’s cock, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh when she felt Levi fondle her breasts.

It was becoming more than she could handle, and she was so eager to feel both of them inside of her.

“Eren… Levi… Please…” she moaned.

“I say we give her what she wants, Eren,” Levi said, quirking a brow as he looked up to him.

She felt Eren nibble lightly on her neck. He kissed it softly before resting his chin against it, presumably returning Levi’s eye contact. “Mmm, I think she’s been patient enough.”

She felt Eren’s hands brace around her waist as he lifted her up enough to give Levi room to angle his cock just right. When she could feel the tip rubbing against her entrance, she slid down with ease, taking all of him in. With a pleasant sigh, she began to rock her hips, creating a small friction that had the both of them making quiet, content moans.

Eren seemed content to watch for a moment as Levi gripped onto Mikasa’s ass, guiding her motions. She used her position as a means to rub her clit against Levi’s groin, increasing the pleasure she was feeling. Eren wrapped his hands around her chest, teasing and pinching at her nipples, whispering dirty words into her ear.

“You’re taking that cock so good, babe….”

She rested her head back against his shoulder and replied in kind. “You should join us.”

Eren chose not to use words as he lightly pushed her body forward, forcing her to make skin-to-skin contact with Levi’s torso. She used the opportunity to start kissing the man deeply, biting his lip and tugging at it with her teeth.

As she was making out with Levi, she could feel Eren’s cock pressing up against her. Slowly, she felt him insert inside, making her feel fuller than she’s ever felt. She let out a heavy moan, backing away from Levi’s mouth, resting her eyelids as she took in the sensation of two cocks inside of her pussy.

“Oh my god…” she breathed out, voice shaking. “So good…”

She opened her eyes and saw a faint flush on her professor’s face. He was clearly trying to hide it, but it seemed as though he was feeling more aroused by this as well. She wondered what Eren’s face looked like too, but it was currently buried into her back as everyone was adjusting to this feeling.

It was more intimate than she had expected it to be. It was something she couldn’t quite explain, but something about the three of them essentially being joined as one in this moment made her feel more excited. It was odd, because she couldn’t say at all that she was emotionally attached to Levi, but her heart somehow felt fuller. Maybe it was the situation, or the look on his face. She wasn’t sure.

She didn’t have a lot of time to mull it over though, because Eren finally started moving. Levi wasn’t in much of a position to get a lot of motion in, so Mikasa tried to move in time with Eren so as to make sure Levi was feeling as much friction as she was. Eren’s arms draped around their bodies and she saw that Levi was clinging to them, digging his nails into Eren’s defined forearms.

“You like this, Levi?” Mikasa teased, trying to hold back her moans.

Levi replied with a simple hum, not a man much for words. She knew everything she needed to from the flushed expression on his face.

Eren seemed to be antsy for attention as well, as he wrapped his hand around Mikasa’s head and turned it toward him, welcoming her to a deep kiss as he continued to thrust into her. She returned his kiss in kind, running her tongue across his lips as she bucked back into him. “Eren…”

“You guys feel so good… fuck… I’m not gonna last much longer.” Eren was easily the loudest in the room right now. He was never one to hold back what or how he was feeling. For Mikasa, it was one of the sexiest things about him.

He tried to pick up his pace as his moves were becoming more erratic. It was clear that Levi was nearing his edge as well. Mikasa felt a small hint of pride that these two were coming so undone by being inside of her together. Even she was feeling close to her limit as well. She reached a hand down between her and Levi, rubbing her clit to give her the extra edge she needed. In this moment what she wanted most was to be able to climax along with them.

“I’m… close…” Levi whispered. He almost seemed shy to express himself like this. Whether it was because he was kind of the third wheel or not, Mikasa wasn’t sure. But it was as adorable as it was sexy.

“Almost there,” she said in a more confident tone, trying to spur on the both of them.

Eren was the first to let go, letting out a long, low pitched moan as he expelled inside of her. Levi followed almost immediately after, throwing his head back as he tried to hold back how good he was feeling. Mikasa quickly managed to get herself off, allowing all three of them to bask in the afterglow of orgasm together. They all stayed that way for about a minute, Eren resting his head against Mikasa’s back as she leaned in to give Levi a soft kiss on the lips.

Finally, the two of them pulled out of her.

Mikasa kissed Eren quickly before making her way to the bathroom to clean up. When she finished, she left the room to find the both of them already getting dressed again. Eren opted to change into his sweatpants, while Levi was pretty much already suited up again. Part of her was disappointed to see he was ready to leave so soon.

“Hey, Mr. Ack—I mean… Levi,” she started, getting the man’s attention. “You’re welcome to stay and have something to eat or… just chat or watch a movie or something.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll have to pass,” he replied, putting on his jacket. “And on that note, I need to be clear that this whole thing stays between the three of us, alright?”

Mikasa felt a little disappointed and she could tell Eren was too by the look on his face. Perhaps he had wanted Levi to stay just like she did. Perhaps both of their crushes on their professor were more than just sexual in nature. That could be either a good or bad thing for them, she thought.

“Of course,” Eren replied. “We wouldn’t want to put your job in jeopardy or anything.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding on that, then,” Levi replied as he started putting on his shoes.

“Still,” Eren started, putting his hands on his hips. “You don’t have to just dine and dash, you know?”

Mikasa nodded. “Yeah, it’s not weird having you here or anything.”

Levi gave them an almost-smile. “Perhaps not, but it is unprofessional.”

As if the sex was totally professional. _Right_.

They didn’t bother trying to get him to stay beyond that, and he was quickly gone. The two of them cuddled, talking about the experience they just had, and agreed that doing it again sometime wouldn’t be bad. Mikasa insisted next time Eren be treated to an Ackerman sandwich, though. Eren laughed and agreed with her.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed since that night, and admittedly English class was weird for the three of them. It was hard not to notice the three of them constantly glancing each other’s way, or the seeming favoritism of Eren and Mikasa from their professor. It was hard for Eren and Mikasa both to resist the urge to try and catch him after class and invite him back over again. Honestly, it was hard for them to speak to him at all. It just felt like there was something in the air that needed to be cleared up. Something way beyond “staying professional.” They both felt something different for him now, and they were sure he felt it too.

It was no surprise after the third week that someone finally caved into the tension that kept building up between the three of them. Levi finally called the both of them to his office.

They sat down across the desk from him and both waited patiently for him to start speaking. He seemed to be struggling with it, as it took him a couple minutes to finally started spitting out what he needed to say.

“I can’t get the other night out of my head.”

Eren sighed, “You’re in the same boat as us then.”

Mikasa was hoping this meant something more good than bad. “Is everything okay?”

“I know you guys feel the tension and frustration as much as I do. I see it in your faces every day we have class,” Levi said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Other students seem to be picking up on something as well, so we need to figure this out.”

“You’re not going to kick us from your class, are you?” Mikasa asked, sitting up in her chair more.

“No, nothing like that,” Levi replied. “I was actually thinking… Maybe it couldn’t hurt… To get this out of our system another time.”

“Seriously?” Eren asked, face flushed with sudden excitement.

“Don’t get your cock up so fast, Eren,” Levi said. “I don’t know how you guys operate in your relationship, but I do know this thing we have going on isn’t what most people would consider normal.”

Mikasa blushed and replied, “That was actually the first time we’d done anything like that. We’ve always been monogamous in our relationship before.”

“Of course,” Levi said, unraveling his arms and resting them on his desk. “Then I’ll be clear. I’m interested in the both of you. I’m interested in having a good time with you guys again whenever the mood strikes. But I don’t want to be the reason you two have some kind of falling out later down the road. If we’re going to continue this shenanigan, I want you two walking out of it with no regrets, understand?”

“I don’t think that will be an issue,” said Eren. “We’re very comfortable with each other and how we feel about each other, otherwise the other night probably wouldn’t have happened at all.”

“Alright… you guys want to make, say, next Saturday another date?”

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other, smiled and turned their attention back to Levi. Together, they agreed. “Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Mikasa and Levi have had their arrangement for a few weeks now. Tonight’s special? Ackerman Sandwich.

“Levi…” Eren exhaled with a whimper. Levi’s mouth was warm around his cock, his head bobbing up and down as Eren thrusted lazily into his mouth. Mikasa laid next to Eren, nibbling on his ear and murmuring dirty words to him as she ran her hand up and down his torso.

“You like that pretty mouth around your cock, don’t you?” She gave his nipple a playful pinch. “Such a dirty boy…”

Not quite overwhelmed by the different sensations the other two were giving him, Eren was struggling to take in everything happening in that moment. Granted, this experience was no longer new to the three of them. They’d had this arrangement now for the last month, the gaps between their fun closing more and more with each passing week. Eren was trying to recall, was this about the ninth or tenth time they’ve done this?

The first time felt surprisingly intimate but the strength of that feeling has only increased. The first few nights of this, Levi would leave about as fast as he’d showed up. But by the fifth time… or maybe it was the sixth time… he wound up staying the night, stating that he was too exhausted to drive home. Granted, he had opted to sleep on the couch that night. But after a couple more nights they all found themselves falling asleep together.

Unfortunately, Levi was always gone by the time Eren and Mikasa would wake up. Eren had hoped maybe one day that would change, and his professor would at least stay for breakfast or at least some sweet morning cuddles (or lazy morning sex). Despite the fact that Eren and Mikasa had gone into this with the intent of getting this crush out of their system and moving on, it seemed that the both of them were actually starting to develop feelings for the man. Of course, they have talked about their growing feelings for their English professor and fortunately for them they both seemed to have an understanding that it would not affect their relationship. But still, this wasn’t normal, and it was hard to gauge how Levi felt about all of this – if he felt anything at all. He always left without a word when all was said and done.

But none of that mattered right now as Levi gripped his hand around Eren’s hard cock and starting sucking on his balls.

“So good…” Eren breathed out as he placed a hand behind Levi’s head, gripping at the man’s soft, black hair.

Mikasa started kissing her way down Eren’s torso, eyes locked onto his as she moved further and further down. When she reached her destination, she tapped on Levi’s hand, gesturing for him to let go, and she took her turn working at Eren’s cock with her mouth.

“ _Shit!_ ” Eren hissed, officially overwhelmed by the sensation of his Ackerman lovers mouthing at his junk. Gripping onto Levi’s hair just a little tighter, Eren threw his other hand up over his forehead and started gripping at his own, resisting the urge to start thrusting into Mikasa’s mouth.

After a couple of minutes, both of them pulled away and lazily started licking up and down either side of Eren’s shaft, meeting at the top occasionally to start kissing each other instead. Eren kept his eyes locked on them, enjoying the sight of it all, admiring their flushed cheeks.

“Mmm, what do you think Mikasa?” Levi asked after they broke a heavy kiss. “I think Eren’s gotten spoiled enough for now… Think we should just make him watch us for a bit?” Eren was turned on by the fact that Levi had become much more vocal with them since their first night together. Especially considering the low and lustful voice he spoke in when he was hot and in the moment.

Mikasa chuckled deviously as Levi started to kiss and nibble at her neck. “I think Eren should touch himself while he watches us.”

Eren watched as Levi starting shifting Mikasa up the bed so that she was laying on her back. Obedient, he loosely gripped his hand around his dick, stroking at it slowly as he watched the two of them making out, Levi working his hand down Mikasa’s body. Finally, Levi reached into Mikasa’s panties and started rubbing circles around her clit. The sounds of her delicious moans urged Eren to move his hand a little faster.

“Eren,” Levi said, low and sultry. “I want you to please her tonight.” A demand which Eren would happily comply with. Levi paused for a moment, biting into the space where Mikasa’s neck met her shoulder. He moved his hand just slightly lower and inserted two fingers inside of her. “And I want to please you,” he finished with small moan of his own, staring Eren straight in the eye.

Mikasa’s soft whimpers filled the room in tandem with Eren’s low growl at Levi’s words. He used his free hand to brush some of the hair that had gotten into his face away, gripping harder at his cock to increase the friction. “Fuck, you guys are so hot.” He continued to watch as Levi tried pressing his fingers in deeper, working hard at Mikasa’s pussy.

“Levi, oh god… It’s so good… _Fuck!_ ” Mikasa was getting louder by the second, and Eren couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stop, before she comes,” he asserted as he freed his hand.

“No,” Levi insisted, shifting his body up a bit to get better control of his movements. “I want her to get off more than once tonight.”

Eren positioned himself onto his knees, looking down at Levi. “Then let’s get rid of those panties.”

Levi removed his hand from inside of her and Eren slipped off her underwear, exposing her. Levi reinserted his fingers from a new angle and Eren took it upon himself to start rubbing at Mikasa’s clit, eliciting even louder sounds from her. Fortunately, they have been together long enough that Eren knew exactly what motions got her going the most. Coupled along with Levi’s fingers inside of her, he hoped that she was feeling nothing but sweet bliss. He looked up at her flushed face, eyes closed tight and mouth slightly parted as she took in everything she was feeling. She was absolutely stunning, and Eren felt so lucky to have her in that moment. Perhaps even more so now that he was sharing her with someone equally as stunning.

He bent over so that he could kiss his girlfriend, muffling the delicious sounds pouring from her mouth as he slid his tongue in. Adding a little more pressure and speed to his motions, he felt Mikasa begin to writhe underneath him. She was close, and he knew just what to do to get her over the edge. He lightly traced his tongue along her ear and whispered, “You’re so gorgeous like this… Come for us, Mikasa…”

It didn’t take much longer before Mikasa’s loud moans and curses filled the room as she reached her climax. Levi removed his fingers, now wet and sticky with Mikasa’s cum. He positioned himself upright and promptly put his fingers up to Eren’s mouth for him to suck on. Eren complied, tasting his girlfriend on Levi’s fingers. When Eren finished, he bent down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. “You did so good, babe…” He admired her flushed cheeks once more as she smirked at him.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” She said playfully.

Eren smirked right back at her. “Of course.”

Levi took that as his queue to get their lube ready and moved to grab it out of the nightstand. Meanwhile, Eren positioned himself in between Mikasa’s legs.

“Hey,” he started, looking back up at Mikasa’s face. “Take that shirt off.”

Mikasa was wearing a cute, white tank top with a pink heart pattern on it. Eren knew she was insecure about her body, but he still loved to see her completely, even if she looked cute in that shirt. Mikasa complied and pulled the shirt up over her head, throwing it down onto the floor. Eren took in the sight of her for a moment before moving his attention downward to her sex. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her, listening to her soft whimpers as she silently begged for him to move inside of her.

“What are you waiting for?” Levi asked as he started crawling back onto the bed. “Fuck her.”

“Yes…” Eren replied, slowly inserting his cock inside, eliciting a strained moan from her. “Feels good?” He asked. Mikasa gave him an earnest nod as she closed her eyes. He started rolling his hips slowly, taking it easy as he knew she was very sensitive right now. He leaned over with his arms draped over either side of her, his hair falling over his shoulders. Her legs rested on either side of him as he thrusted slowly, capturing her mouth with his.

Levi kneeled behind Eren, lube already on his hand as he slowly inserted a finger into his ass. Eren moaned softly into Mikasa’s mouth at the sensation. He worked in time with Eren’s thrusts, loosening him up slowly as he teased his prostate. He worked a couple more fingers in as he kept going, and Eren was having a hard time taking in all of the sensations he was feeling between Levi’s fingers and Mikasa’s pussy.

“Fuck, Levi…” He sighed, resisting the urge to move faster (and he knew Mikasa wanted him to). “Fuck me already…. Please…”

Levi pulled his fingers out and Eren could feel a much thicker and more satisfying sensation begin to slide inside of him. He stopped moving as he waited for Levi to bottom out, moaning loudly as the older man filled him up. “Move,” Levi said, a demanding tone in his voice. Eren complied, thrusting slowly back into Mikasa as he felt Levi’s dick sliding in and out of him in tandem.

“Oh… Shit…” he groaned, trying not to move too fast so he could avoid either of them slipping out.

“Is it good, Eren?” Mikasa asked as she ran a finger across his chest, pinching a nipple along the way.

“So good…” Eren sighed, closing his eyes as he soaked in everything he was feeling. Levi gave him a quick slap on the ass and muttered something about it being beautiful as fuck. Eren could feel his cheeks flushing at the compliment and he bent back down to meet Mikasa’s lips once more.

The sensations felt like too much, his dick wrapped tightly in Mikasa’s pussy while Levi pounded repeatedly against his prostate and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to last much longer. His moans increased in volume as he thrusted into Mikasa and bucked back into Levi, shouting explicatives in the process and letting the two of them know how _fucking good_ they feel.

Eren made it obvious that he was nearing his limit, and he felt Levi grip at his hips, preventing him from moving as the older man thrusted aggressively into him, the sound of skin hitting skin taking over the air in the room. With erratic breaths, Eren could hear Levi muttering _fuck_ and _shit_ as the man was approaching his climax. Eren pulled out of Mikasa for a moment so that he could arch his back better, giving Levi better access to his prostate. The two of them filled the air with desperate groans and whimpers, getting closer and closer to the edge.

Eren managed to hold off, knowing he still needed to finish Mikasa off, and felt Levi finally spill into him with one long, guttural moan and it was all he could take to prevent himself from climaxing with his professor. Levi took a moment to get himself back together before pulling out of Eren and allowing him to start working on Mikasa once more, and he plopped onto the side of the bed so that he could watch the two of them finish.

Eren inserted himself inside of his girlfriend again and began moving quick and hard, each thrust precise and to the point. He could feel Levi’s cum leaking out of him as he continued to work at her, the thought of how dirty that was alone helped bring him to the edge faster. He looked down at Mikasa who was working at her clit while Eren’s motions became more erratic and rough until the both of them reached their orgasm together, Eren spilling inside of her as she was practically wailing.

Mikasa covered her face with her forearm and Eren could tell that she had started crying, the overwhelming feeling of climax washing over her. She didn’t have this reaction very often but Eren knew it was a good thing, and he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride.

He bent over and kissed her gently. “You’re gorgeous when you’re like this,” he whispered softly.

He gave Levi room to move in and kiss her as well, followed up with a kiss for himself. He didn’t have much for words to say though, and instead just stood up and grabbed a towel for the three of them to get cleaned off with.

“Do you guys mind if I use your shower?” He asked.

“Go ahead,” Mikasa said as she sat up, leaning her chin on Eren’s shoulder.

The two of them cleaned themselves and put some clothes on before snuggling in bed together.

“Do you think he’ll stay tonight?” Eren asked as he rested an arm over Mikasa’s belly, nuzzling his head into her neck.

Mikasa started running her fingers though his long hair. “Is it bad that I hope so?”

“No…” Eren said quietly. “I want him to, too.”

“I just want to know… how he feels about all of this,” Mikasa said. Eren closed his eyes and hummed in acknowledgement. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and the two of them sat in silence while they waited for Levi to finish his shower.

When Levi finally walked out of the bathroom the two of them looked over at him expectantly. He was only wearing his boxer-briefs and had the towel draped around his neck to prevent his wet hair from soaking his shoulders.

“Hard to keep the hot water going here, isn’t it?” He asked, standing in their doorway.

“The luxuries of apartment living,” Eren replied lightheartedly.

The air felt a little awkward as Levi seemed at a loss for words while still standing in their doorway. Mikasa was the one to finally break the silence. “Want to stay for breakfast?”

Levi seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment while he looked down to the floor. “I suppose I could,” he said looking back up to them and crossing his arms. “And I suppose I could lay down with you guys again, too.”

Eren felt himself smile as he lifted the comforter up next to him, gesturing for Levi to get underneath it with them. The older man complied and rested his body up against Eren’s. Along with Mikasa, the two of them wrapped their arms around him and the three of them soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's certain he doesn't want this thing with Eren and Mikasa to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last installment and it's finally out of my system. I hope you guys enjoy, this has been fun to write. Ererivamika is like my heart and soul so I hope I can write more in the future! <3

Levi found himself pacing in his office. He was feeling antsy and impatient, bothered with thoughts of what the future is going to hold for him. Specifically, for him, Mikasa and Eren. Part of him had started to wish that he had never taken up their offer for a threesome a few months ago, and he wanted to deny that he had grown attached to them. But at the same time, the idea that the semester was just about to end and they’d no longer have that to tie them together made him anxious. He was worried it would start to feel like something was missing, and that their time together would come to an end.

It really was an irrational feeling, because he never intended to get attached to them anyway. He just hadn’t been laid in a long time and they were admittedly an insanely attractive couple. The offer was more than enticing at the time.

But even that first time, something just felt… _right_. And he was certain he wasn’t the only one who felt that way because they asked for a second go, and then a third, and so on and so on. He found himself falling asleep over there, bodies wrapped around each other, waking up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and actually staying to eat it, watching movies at night with them and cuddling… Even though sex was still the primary activity, at some point this had become more than just a sexual thing. At some point he had developed _feelings_.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a light tap on the door. “Come in,” he said.

Eren made his way inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked stunning today with his hair pulled back into a bun. He was wearing a loose, black V-neck tee that exposed his collarbones with a jacket draped around due to the oddly chilly day and a pair of faded jeans. Levi eyed him over for a moment, appreciating the look.

“Is Mikasa not with you?” He asked as he started to lean against his desk, crossing his arms.

“She has a final in biology today that she insisted she focuses on. She’s studying in the library before she has to take it,” Eren replied as he moved in closer. He placed his hands on the desk on either side of Levi and leaned in to kiss him. Levi returned the kiss in kind, adding the element of open mouth as he curled a hand behind Eren’s head. They kissed for a couple of minutes, tongues pressing against each other. Once they were separated Eren met Levi’s eyes and asked, “What was it you needed?”

Well, now Levi was good and horny thanks to the short make out session, so that was all his mind could focus on. It seemed that Eren’s mind had also wandered to the same place as he was lightly tracing his hand down Levi’s torso, moving in closer to Levi’s half-erect cock. “I just thought we could…” His thoughts were interrupted slightly as he felt Eren palm at him through his pants. “Discuss another get together…” He finished, letting out a breathy moan.

“Oh, I’m sure we can arrange something,” Eren said with a seductive tone in his voice as he started undoing the button and zipper on Levi’s pants. He leaned in to give Levi another kiss.

“Is this okay with Mikasa?” Levi asked against Eren’s lips, an arm touching Eren’s bicep in case he needed to reject him.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Eren insisted as he freed Levi’s cock from the confines of the fabric. “We’ve talked about it already… And you’re free to fuck her without me around whenever you want, it’s really okay.”

“You guys have a strange relationship,” Levi said as he started to undo Eren’s pants as well.

“We trust each other,” Eren said as he moved in to kiss Levi once more. Levi accepted the kiss again as he pulled Eren’s length out of his pants. He felt Eren lean in closer, allowing their cocks to rub up against each other as Eren wrapped his hand around the both of them. He started thrusting gently as he began to move his hand. “And we’re both crazy about you.”

Choosing to ignore the last statement and save that conversation for later, Levi let out a content sigh at the feeling of friction between them. He honestly hadn’t planned on doing anything sexual with either of them when he asked them to see him after class, but at this point he wasn’t in any position to complain. “Eren… _shit_ …” He leaned back to rest his weight on his elbows and allowed Eren to do whatever he wanted.

“Levi…” Eren started with a moan as he picked up his speed. “I wanna fuck you so bad…”

Levi bit his lip as he watched Eren throw his head back. He had yet to bottom in this situation but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to. He’d fantasized about having Eren’s cock deep inside of him since the beginning of the semester. But he’d been quiet about it, enjoying the dynamic that they had enough already. “You can if you want, you know,” he admitted in a low growl. “Right now, even… if you wanted.”

Eren picked up the pace, making his thrusts deeper as he started stroking the both of them as fast as he could. “Fuck I want to, Levi,” he panted. “Let’s do it tonight. Let me fuck that sweet ass.”

“Eren… God!” Levi hissed as he felt himself nearing his climax. “I want you to fuck me so hard… I _need_ —”

“Lift your shirt!” Eren demanded quickly. Probably realizing that the two of them were starting to get a little louder than they should have, Eren leaned in and locked lips with Levi once more, squeezing just a little harder to help push the two of them over the edge together. Levi lifted his shirt up to avoid cum getting all over it, and the two of them reached their orgasm together, moaning into each other’s mouths as their cum mixed all over Levi’s belly.

They took a moment to catch their breath, Eren’s hand still clasped around their softening cocks.

“Goddammit it you’re so fucking sexy,” Levi said, looking up at Eren as he felt him finally release them. Eren quirked a brow and smirked before moving down. Levi watched as his student lapped the cum off of his belly, eyes locked onto his as he took it all in. He was spent, but the sight of Eren taking in the mixture of their cum was quite enticing.

Once Eren had Levi cleared off, he stood up and tucked his dick back into his pants before fastening them again. “Sorry, that was really impulsive.” Levi, who was also getting himself put back together, looked at Eren and noticed the blush cascading his cheeks. It was… cute.

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi said, placing his hands on either side of Eren’s hips. “I think I needed that anyway.” He leaned up to give Eren a chaste kiss on the lips. “Tonight, then?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Eren had told Levi he could drop by their apartment around 7:00 that night since he would be off work by then but Levi chose to stop by about a half an hour early. He’d had the whole day to consider how the night’s events would go and since he didn’t get a chance to talk to Mikasa or Eren about their future, he figured it would be a topic to touch on tonight after they had a little fun. He had stopped by the store on the way to grab some candles and flowers. He almost felt a little nervous as he knocked on the door to their apartment, worried maybe he would look a little too romantic or hokey.

“Hold on!” He’d heard Mikasa’s sweet voice chime from the other end of the door. There was some shuffling sounds on the other side as though Mikasa was trying to look for something or maybe even hide something, but it wasn’t more than a couple minutes before she opened the door for him. Levi was at a loss for words as he eyed Mikasa over. She was wet, presumably from showering, and only wrapped up in a white towel. “You’re here early,” she pointed out with a faint smile on her face. “Are those flowers?”

Levi felt his cheeks get hot and he nodded. “Yeah, I thought… you guys might like them.”

“I love them,” Mikasa said as she took the flowers from Levi’s hand, putting them up to her nose to give them a sniff. “They smell amazing and they’re beautiful, Levi. Thank you.”

“Sure,” Levi replied, finally closing the door to the apartment behind him. “I also brought candles.”

“Oh, do you want to set them up before Eren gets home?” Mikasa asked with a knowing smile on her face. “Did you get the flowers to decorate a path from the door to the bedroom too?” She looked cute as she giggled to herself.

“No, I wasn’t trying to be _that_ cliché,” Levi said. “I genuinely thought you’d like the flowers.” He watched as Mikasa took the candles out of the bag and set them in various places in the living room.

“Well I think having some fun in here for once would be a nice change, yeah?”

“Sure,” Levi agreed, not really caring much _where_ they fucked, so long as everyone was into it. Admittedly he was still distracted by the fact that Mikasa was still just walking around with a towel on, hair still wet although no longer dripping. He watched as she went around and lit all of the candles.

“Come here,” Mikasa said with a smile, beckoning a finger. Of course, Levi would never deny her a request, so he walked over to her. She pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him deeply. He let out a content moan into her mouth as he returned the gesture. He felt her take a hold of his hand, sliding it under the bottom of her towel so he could get a feel of her wet heat below. “I was getting ready for you while I was in the shower,” she whispered into his ear.

“Shit,” Levi breathed, running his fingers along her slick opening. “Take that towel off.”

Mikasa instantly dropped the towel from her body, allowing it to fall onto the floor. “Let’s get that shirt off then, too,” she said as she slipped the fabric over his head. He leaned up to start kissing her again, inching her backward until she fell haphazardly onto the couch. He followed her down, bending over her as their tongues danced around each other. He dipped two fingers inside of her, sliding in and out slowly as he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

“What were you doing in the shower?” He asked, voice ragged with lust. “Were you using anything?”

Mikasa let out a whimper at the pleasure Levi was giving her before she spoke. “My magic bullet…”

“Yeah? What were you thinking about?” He asked, kissing at her neck and working his way down.

  
“How good your cock is going to feel inside me,” Mikasa said, faltering just a bit as Levi closed in on her nipple and started sucking on it. “How good you’re gonna feel when Eren is inside of you…” She let out another moan as Levi bit gently on her nipple. “The thought of you two rubbing your cocks together in your office earlier.”

“Mmm,” Levi hummed around her breast. “So Eren told you about that?” He pulled away and sat upright, unfastening his pants so he could pull them down. “He also told me that I can fuck you even without him here.” His cock sprang free and he could see the desire in Mikasa’s eyes. He eyed the clock that saw that it was 7:01. Eren would be home any minute. “How do you think he’d feel walking in on us?”

“Oh just fuck me already,” Mikasa demanded, wiggling her hips as she squeezed one of her breasts. “Give me that thick cock.”

Levi couldn’t deny her what she wanted. He pushed against her leg that was closest to the back of the couch and positioned himself against her opening. He slid inside with ease, biting his lip at the sensation of her warmth enveloping him.

“Make sure you don’t get off,” Mikasa said, smiling as she rolled her head back. “Eren’s pretty desperate for that ass.”

Levi started thrusting slowly, kissing Mikasa’s calf softly. “I have a decent refractory period, you know.”

“You guys torment me with orgasm delay all the time,” Mikasa teased, letting out a heavy sigh as Levi pushed in deeper. “Oh, that’s good….”

“You’re really talkative tonight,” Levi commented, fixated on watching his dick slide in and out of his lover.

“I could say the same for you,” Mikasa said between breathy moans.

The two of them fell into verbal silence and allowed the sound of their moans and whimpers fill up the room. Levi’s balls slapped against Mikasa’s ass as he pushed into her harder. It was hard for him to focus but he noticed her gripping the fabric of the couch, lost in the throes of pleasure.

It wasn’t much longer before they heard the door opening just a couple feet away from the couch they were fucking on. Eren was finally home. Levi looked up and put a halt to his thrusting, Mikasa following suit as she tilted her head back to see him.

“What took you so long to get home?” She asked, gyrating her hips and causing Levi to let out a quiet groan.

“My relief was late,” Eren said. He looked up and locked eyes with Levi. “Keep fucking her,” he demanded. “I’ll go get ready.”

He knew that Eren wasn’t mad – or at least he hoped that he wasn’t. The dark look in his eyes was a turn on for sure. And like with Mikasa, Levi couldn’t deny Eren what he wanted, so he went back to thrusting into her. He paced himself, making sure not to go too fast, but he made sure to hit into her hard. It seemed to be effective given the loud moans that were spilling from her mouth and her occasional squirming.

It probably felt longer than it actually was before Eren came back into the room. He was naked with lube in his hand, his face looking more than eager to get in on the action in front of him. “Hmm, Levi move behind Mikasa a bit.”

Always with the demands. Levi shifted his body as Mikasa moved a bit more to her side. He slid out of her in the process as he shifted himself more behind her, allowing for more room on the couch for Eren to get on with them. Eren didn’t get on right away, however.

“Keep fucking her,” he repeated his earlier comment. Again, Levi complied and slid back into Mikasa. Eren bent down on his knees, moving into lick and tease at Mikasa’s clit, using his hand to fondle Levi’s balls as the older man fucked his girlfriend. Levi rolled his eyes back at the sensation, letting out a low growl, wanting more from Eren. He could tell that Mikasa would be reaching her limit soon with all of the attention she was getting down below. Part of him wanted to make sure she got off, while the other part of him wanted her to last longer. He wasn’t sure what Eren’s game plan was though, so he chose to thrust into Mikasa faster and harder as Eren was still working on her clit.

“Ohhh my goddd… Levi…. Eren… hah…” Mikasa had gotten far more vocal since the first time they all slept together and Levi absolutely loved it. She, like him, was someone who didn’t like people to see behind her walls and he knew what it meant for her to be willing to be so vulnerable like that. She trusted him as he trusted her, and it made his heart swell.

Levi noticed Eren place something into Mikasa’s hand as he moved back away from her. “Here, use it. Don’t stop using it until I say you can stop, okay?”

It was Mikasa’s magic bullet. She nodded earnestly and worked to find a setting that she wanted to use before placing it against her clit. Levi could feel her tighten around him, her arousal pushing her ever nearer to the edge. Meanwhile, Eren worked his way onto the couch, coating his fingers in lube before promptly massaging Levi’s asshole.

“Ah, fuck!” Levi exclaimed at the feeling of pressure against his opening. It’d been years since he had felt that sensation, although he would never admit to being that. It was a feeling he often missed, and he was glad that Eren would be the one giving him this.

“I’m going to push in, alright?” Eren said with a hint of care in his voice.

“Please…” Levi whined, still trying to keep his focus on moving inside of Mikasa who seemed to be losing her composure even faster since she placed the toy up against herself.

Eren inserted a single digit into Levi’s ass and took special care to take things slow and easy. Painfully so. He brushed up against Levi’s prostate a couple of times, eliciting pleasant moans from the older man before he finally inserted a second digit, working carefully to get Levi good and ready for his dick.

Meanwhile, Mikasa moaned loudly as Levi felt her clench around him, the area becoming even wetter, and he knew that she had reached her climax. She started to move her hand holding the bullet away, but Eren protested. “I didn’t say you could stop, Mikasa.”

She quickly placed the toy back against her, squirming just a bit around Levi. He leaned up to kiss at her earlobe and moved down to comfortably trace light kisses along her shoulder. “You’re doing so good, babe…”

Not long after, Levi finally felt Eren press his cock up against him. “Fuck… I’ve been waiting for this…” He heard the younger man breathe out quietly.

“Eren…. Just do it already…” Levi was practically begging. He needed release, and quickly.

Eren pushed in slowly until he bottomed out and Levi let out a groan at the sensation, happy to finally feel stuffed by him. “You’re so tight…. Holy shit…” Eren’s words spurred on his arousal, and Levi almost sighed in relief as Eren started moving in and out of him.

It was almost too much as he felt Mikasa having another orgasm, trying to move the bullet away from her again. “Levi, make her keep it there… or do it yourself.”

Eren was so sexy when he was in command and fuck if Levi didn’t absolutely get off on that shit. He took the toy from Mikasa’s hand and pressed it back where it’s meant to be. Mikasa was absolutely wrecked, moaning and squirming, gripping onto the couch, crying and begging for Levi to stop, but never using their safe word, so he kept it there.

“Fuck, you guys… You’re both so sexy I can’t take it…” Eren commented as he began to thrust harder into Levi.

Levi started to let himself express his pleasure more verbally now, finding it hard to concentrate on the toy that needed to stay between Mikasa’s legs. “Eren… fuck it’s so good… fuck me harder… oh… _yes_ …!!”

“Cucumber!!” He heard Mikasa shout as she started having yet another orgasm. “I can’t take it anymore, _fuck_!! Cucumber!!”

Levi immediately removed the bullet and dropped it onto the floor. Eren stopped his motions as well and the two of them allowed Mikasa to remove herself from the situation.

“You okay?” Eren asked.

“Yes, fuck… I’m good. I just… I can’t anymore. It’s too much,” Mikasa said, panting and trying to get her composure together. “Keep fucking Levi.”

Somehow the three of them all being demanding little shits was simultaneously the most frustrating and sexy thing all at once. They all had their desires and the things they were stubborn about, and all of them had times where they were completely impatient about what moves they wanted to make next.

But Mikasa’s words spurred Eren on. He flipped the both of them so that Eren was in a sitting position while Levi was hovering above him. He slipped his cock back into Levi’s ass and started guiding his hips up and down. “Mikasa,” he started, pausing only to let out a quick moan. “Suck him off…”

She may have been out of the game as far as her own pleasure went, but Levi could see that she was still more than happy to please him. With a “yessir” Mikasa inched her way over to the two men and promptly gripped at Levi’s cock, guiding it into her mouth. The idea that she was licking off her own juices from his cock had him nearly over the edge just from the thought alone. But he held back just a little longer, wanting to bask in the absolute pleasure of her mouth wrapped around his cock as Eren was pounding into his prostate repeatedly.

His moans flooded the room and for once he had become the loudest of the three. “Oh Levi… You’re so good… I’m gonna cum… Levi cum with me… oh fuck….” Eren joined Levi in making more noise as his thrusting started to become less even, less in control.

“Eren… Mikasa… Fuck I love this… I love you guys _holy shit_ …” Not even realizing the words that were spilling out of his mouth, Levi felt Eren cumming inside of his ass which finally pushed him over the edge as well, spilling his seed into Mikasa’s mouth as he let out a long, relieved moan.

Eren slid out of Levi as Mikasa traced light kisses across his thigh. If there was a heaven, this was it. Levi felt nothing but bliss, and nothing has ever felt righter than being with these two.

* * *

 

After the three of them came down from their post-coital high, they decided to snuggle on the couch together and watch a movie before deciding to go to bed. Levi had considered leaving at the end of the night, but after the session they had, he had no desire to be apart from them.

Mikasa got to be in the middle of the snuggling, Eren and Levi both wanting to make sure that she was taken care of and not too overwhelmed from the bullet incident. She insisted that she was fine, but even so, Levi and Eren still loved showering her in their affection.

They didn’t watch anything too heavy, just some silly romcom that they found while browsing through the cable channels. Levi couldn’t even remember the name of it halfway through. He was more focused on the two that he was with, admiring their beauty, their laughter, their radiating warmth. Although eventually Eren noticed that Levi had hardly been paying attention to the movie at all. So he turned the volume down and asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just… in a daze is all,” Levi insisted.

“No, there’s something I know you wanted to talk about earlier,” Eren started, shaking his head gently at Levi’s words. “But the both of us keep insisting on pushing the sexual stuff. So what’s up?”

“Well, I just didn’t know if you guys wanted to stop… you know… doing this since the semester is almost up,” Levi said.

“Why would we want to stop? Unless that’s something you want?” Mikasa asked, rubbing her hand lightly against Levi’s upper thigh.

“No, I still want to do this. I just didn’t know if maybe you guys were partly appealed to it because of the whole taboo of me being your professor or whatever,” Levi admitted. The words sounded really stupid to him now that they were spilling out of his mouth though.

“Levi, can I ask something?” Eren asked.

“You just did,” Levi retorted.

“No, seriously,” Eren continued. “Can you just be upfront with us about this? What does all this mean to you? Like what’s in it for you?”

Levi didn’t have to think much on it, so he answered confidently. “I mean at first I just wanted to get laid. But you guys have grown on me.” He noticed that the both of them were blushing. “The sex is great, but I’ve grown to enjoy the cuddling and the mornings after and just being around you guys. It’d be nice to actually go to dinner somewhere or get out and do something fun.”

“Levi, did you say you loved us when you were, erm… well, earlier?” Mikasa asked.

“Did I…?” Levi said, trying to recall what could have spilled from his mouth as he was in the heat of the moment. “I mean… it’s… possible.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Eren chuckled lightly. “We feel the same way.”

“This is so weird,” Levi said, smiling softly at the other two. “I’m old, you guys are young, this whole poly thing…”

“Perhaps it might seem strange to others,” Mikasa started. “But is it really all that bad?”

“We all seem to be happy, no?” Eren added.

“Yeah,” Levi replied. “This is good.”

“Alright, so we’ll keep seeing each other then,” Eren said confidently, leaning more into Mikasa as he looked up at Levi with his big, green eyes. Levi took that as an invite and leaned in to give Eren a chaste kiss on the lips and then kissing Mikasa sweetly just after.

“Why don’t we actually go on a date next time we get together then,” Levi suggested.

“Yeah,” Eren and Mikasa both replied, smiling warmly at their lover.


End file.
